Reggie "The Infamous"
83284-168628-fairchild.jpg "When You Learn To Be Heartless. Nothing Ever Bugs You Anymore" Age 30 Apperance tumblr_n0dhuqMsW81rcsnl1o1_1280.png reg.png tumblr_mz96frWe9O1sdc8xto1_1280.jpg 4784240-9499567412-X-Men.jpg 2331694-fairchild_ravagers_1_cover.jpg Having short ginger red hair.. Reggies appearance is what you call butchy-like with a hint of feminine still.. Being 5'6 tall.. weighing at 165 lbs... She is one of a kind.. The looks on the outside.. are just as dangerous on whats on the inside. Behavior/Personality 3816597-384px-rachel_grey_(sr).jpg Abrasive Temper Tomboy Prideful Distant Roleplay Allignment Neutral Evil 4854850-whatifinfinityxmen04.jpg A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has.Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies.Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others.Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others Occupation/Class Works as a Fighter at a Underground Fight Club at District One Crucifix-lane4-1.jpg Fighting Style ''Street fighting '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Sand Manipulation Power to manipulate sand. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Capabilities 111.gif tumblr_mvk1z69tYv1r6srg3o1_500.gif 4507202-3455887259-85194.gif tumblr_inline_nuu3dqA4kY1rt4e0m_500.gif User can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm.The most common sand is composed of particles of quartz (colorless/slightly pink) and feldspar (pink/amber). Black sands, such as those found in Hawaii, are composed of particles of obsidian formed by volcanic activity. Other black sands include materials such as magnetite and homblende. Coral sands are white or gray, and sands composed of broken shell fragments are usually light brown. Earth Manipulation tumblr_lnr096Ar4g1qjfi0n.gif tumblr_m3vf7n3Ujk1rvbx4co1_500.gif giphy-5.gif tumblr_m6xjl8Zf611qbmv14o1_500.gif The power to manipulate elements derived from earth. Sub-power of Solid Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc.. Chi Form Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Base (Optional) Psycho Drive Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use thePsycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Weapon of Choice Anything that can bash a motherfucker in. Allies/Enemies Men Are Her Enemies Dumb Bimbos Are Enemies. Anything that gets in her way. No Allies Atm Background 518287eaedeff.jpg Being an vicim of rape.. Reggie had always been on the brash side of things.. due to her mother not helping her when her Father an his drunk friends had raped her.. The ginger haired woman grew up into combat into the streets.. she ran from from home at an early age.. so she grew up around bums.. living in homless shelters.. until she came to a underground fight club that took her in an cared for her.. Though they liked her spirit. she fought against men.. butch women.. anyone that came in her way.. she had built up rage.. and that brought her urge to become more of a fighting machine.. and to make bank at at there club.. Though Reggie.. stay sin the fight club awaiting for anyone to bring her down.. She bores of men..wasting her time.. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Strength " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too curre Category:Generation 1 Category:The Infamous Saga Category:RPC